


Hunger

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost smut, Antagonistic Hux, F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Hux all morning, Kylo reacts to seeing Rey in his robe just after she gets out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

The morning was not going well.

Kylo had just left a frustration meeting with Hux and the rest of the ranking heads of the First Order. They had been arguing over the best way to attack the Resistance base, now that they had found its location. The endless debate about how many ships, Stormtroopers, guns, ammunition, it just kept going, on and on. Hux even had the audacity to call Kylo out for his apparent lack of interest in the meeting.

“Are we distracting you, Ren?” Hux had asked, voice dripping in disdain.

Kylo had only to turn his metal encased gaze towards the general for everyone in the room to feel his displeasure at the smaller man. “My knights are all returning to the Finalizer with the hour. We will be ready to mobilize the moment the First Order is prepared to attack the Resistance. Is there more you require of me, General?” his voice was modified, mechanical even, but no one could mistake the contained rage under Kylo’s words. Many of the other generals shared glances, wondering if they would survive the confrontation that was brewing between Ren and Hux. They all know Hux would not.

Finally the general came to his senses and replied, “That is perfectly sufficient,” Hux tuned back to the star chart and the current conversation about what advantage point would be the best to strike from. The rest of the meeting was relatively uneventful, even with the unresolved tension hanging in the air between them. Kylo suspected it was dealing with Rey, as Hux had dropped a few hints that she may know more about the rebel’s base, since she was part of the Resistance. Kylo has had dismissed these claims, pointing out that she had never even set foot on D’Qar. The rest of the generals had accepted his word, but Hux was still determined to try and take Rey away from him. Kylo was beginning to suspect the general was developing an unhealthy fixation on his little scavenger.

Kylo refrained from looking into Hux’s mind, he’d had enough of that last time. Instead he decided it would be in everyone’s best interest if he upped Rey’s training to include detection of who was around her. Better for her to be aware of everything and everyone that was around her, now that she was living on the Finalizer. He wanted to believe he was enough to protect her, but he was no fool and understood it would benefit him more if she was capable enough to protect herself too.

He felt her in the shower when he walked into the common room. This had become part of her morning routine. She would wake, normally after he’d left for the morning, she’d practice either her training katas or levitation, shower for an obscenely long time and then curl up with a holo, reading over everything from the latest fictions to mechanical schematics waiting till the late afternoon when he would come and they would head off to the training room for sparring or to learn something new.

Kylo had been deliberately concealing his normal Force signature, making himself feel just like any non-force user. He watched as Rey walked out of the ‘fresher, not noticing him at all as he leaned against the far wall, mostly obscure in the shadows. He’d set his helmet and saber on the table as a deliberate showing he was in the room. She did notice those and quickly started looking around the room.

His little scavenger.

She was breathtaking lovely in her uneasiness. She had a black robe tight tightly around her tiny waist, the lines of which only serve to draw his eye down the front where it overlapped covering her body. The sleeves were too long for her, as the robe had been made for his proportions, not hers. She’d rolled the ends of the sleeves up to compensate for that. As his eyes followed the line of her hips, taking in the very bottom of her lean calves as the robe fell nearly to the floor draped off her frame. Her hair was darker from still being wet and trailing down her back nearly to her waist.

“If you cannot find something with your eyes, you should use the Force to help you sense what is around you,” he called out, watching her jump at the sound of his voice. Her eyes immediately found him in his shadowy corner. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she stared at him. He could feel her heart fluttering through the Force, she was nearly vibrating with something. Softly he brushed her mind, he wanted to see what was causing this storm of emotions from her. He saw himself through her eyes, leaning up against the wall, all but his face lost in shadows, vague outlines of his arms crossed over his chest, cape blending in with the darkness around him. He felt her body have an involuntary jerk just behind her navel in recognition of just how much she craved the sight of him like that. How part of her truly wanted him like that.

Kylo was stunned, but didn’t let it show on his face. He just stalked over to her, his long legs covering the distance in four strides, taking her waist in one hand and pulling her against his chest. He brought his other hand up and pushed it into her hair at the base of her neck. She was wide eyed and staring up at him, face flushed and lips parted as a startled gasp escaped her. “I think we need to work on your ability to sense what is going on around you,” he said, hearing his voice coming out husky and low. He watched as Rey swayed a little, closing her eyes as she licked her lips, before looking back up at him. Her eyes were dilated and getting darker by the moment. “Wh-what do you mean?” her voice was shaky and the broken sound made him pull her tighter against his body. He felt her hands come up and grab onto the front of his robes, her little fists curling in the fabric. “You need to be able to tell if someone is around you, at all times, I want you to be able to sense what is going on,” he moved his hand down to caress her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

“Kylo,” he couldn’t help it, he shivered and had to close his eyes when she said his name, “Am I in danger? Is something wrong?”

He looked down into her face to see concern, concern for herself, but also for him. “No. No I don’t believe you are in danger, it’s just,” he kissed her forehead, “It’s just that I want you to be aware of everything around you,” He evaded telling her about Hux. Knowing how she felt about the general was enough for him, she’d be wiry of the man not matter what he told her. He’d give her all the tools she’d need to protect herself and he’d deal with the general in time. He laid his cheek on top of her head, breathing in her scent as he held her close.

_Oh gods, how he needed her._

He felt her give another startled squeak. Oh, had he let that thought slip through to her? Well maybe it was for the best, he decided as he ran the hand at her waist up her spine, splaying his fingers wide, palming most of her back as he moved his hand up and down. Kylo let a few more thoughts slip through while he mused on just what he wanted to do now. _She’s so perfect, so warm and beautiful._

He felt her sigh and she pushed against him to get a little space between them, lifting her face from his chest only to look up into his face. He knew his face softened as he looked down into her eyes again.

His little scavenger.

_Rey._

Still cradling her head in his hand, he dipped down to capture her lips with his and felt her body soften in response. The kiss was soft at first, slow and hesitant, but then his hunger for her rose up, no longer wanting to be kept at bay now that she was kissing him back, soft lips moving against his. He deepened the kiss, taking over as his tongue pushed past her lips. He pushed some his aching need into her as well, letting her feel some of what he was holding back.

She moaned and her knees became a little weak, as her fingers gripped the front of his clothes tighter. He bent over her more, feeling his body jerk in response to the sounds she was making. He head was swimming with the feel of her small soft palatable body beneath his hands. He leaned them back more till he walked them into the table, pushing her further backwards. Giving her lips small nips and quick kisses he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up to sit her down on the table. He started working his mouth down her throat as she tilted her head back, revealing in the attention he was lavishing on her.

Rey gave a deep moan, as he gripped her waist before moving his hands down to run up her thighs, pushing his hips between them. Kylo pulled her flush against his erection, feeling how hot she was as her body rubbed over him, even through his layers of clothing, she was searing hot. He loved how she was responding to him, how sensitive her body was. He continued to ravish her lips as he held her waist in a loving vise grip. Moving his head down her neck till he could feel her pulse jumping under his lips, Kylo took the bit of flesh between his teeth while his started to roll his hips against her parted legs, pushing his body, grinding gently against her core. She gasped and moaned louder in his ear when he sucked to soothe the love bite he’d given her.

Her hands wound their way up around the base of his neck, tangling in his hair as he continued to nibble away at the junction of her shoulder and neck. The noises she was making were driving him insane. He gave a small growl into her skin and pulled his head up to look into her flushed face. Her lips were kiss swollen and red. Her eyes were half closed and heavy with unspoken want. He didn’t need to reach out to her mind to find what she was feeling, but he did anyway.

He let her feel his want, his need, just what she was doing to him.

_I’ve wanted you from the moment I touched your mind. Your determination, your beauty, all of it just bound me to you. Made me want you._

He watched as that thought cut throw the hormone infused haze and she really looked at him. She had remembered him saying he could take whatever he wanted. He had meant her. He wanted her. She felt a small bit of embarrassment for not understanding it at first, but giving the circumstances….

“Yes,” Kylo said standing his full height over her, looking down as he cupped her face. He traced his thumb along her cheek, looking into her eyes. “I want you. All of you,” Kylo felt Rey shiver at that. He leaned down to taste her lips again.

Then the beep of someone at his door.

He didn’t stop the growl that came from his throat. A quick probe told him it was Phasma and Romulus. If it had just been his knight, he would have told the man he’d find him later, but Phasma, well, she would not have understood nor heeded his warning. With another heated look at Rey, Kylo let all the tension drain out of his body, letting it just bleed off into the Force. He gave her another long soft kiss.

“We’ll continue this later,” he said quietly, watching her mind push the disappointment aside and let her common sense come back in control. He didn’t want to see her regain control of herself, but he needed to leave. Watching her just sit there as he picked up his saber and helmet to leave, her face still flush, lips still red and inviting, watching him with heated eyes, Kylo decided the morning had decidedly gotten better.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems we're getting closer to these two finally getting some action. I tried diving into the sex scene, but without this setup, it feel a bit rushed.


End file.
